


Halloween Candy

by MimiSlushie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, F/F, Toy Freddy is an asshole, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSlushie/pseuds/MimiSlushie
Summary: Toy Chica doesn't want to go trick or treating alone. And she only wants to go with the person she feels closest too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Candy = Toy!Chica  
> Maggie = Mangle
> 
> Alfred = Toy!Freddy  
> Also, Foxy goes by "foxy" but his real name is Felix.

Fourth period ended, and Candy was getting annoyed. Word got out that she wanted a 'date' to go trick or treating with somebody, and boys have non-stop been asking her to go out. "NO!" She keeps telling them. It never helps in situations where you're one of the hottest girls in school. She gets so much attention that she doesn't want. Finally, drama class started and Candy was finally able to ask. 

"Listen everybody, next month, during November we're going to do a play of......" The teacher gave a short lecture and everybody was chilling in the auditorium seats as she was getting paper work done. 

"Hello Maggie," Candy said quietly. She said down next to the bleached blonde and smiled at her. "I want to ask you something... Two things actually." 

"Sure, what is it?" Maggie looked up from her textbook. 

"The first thing is: have you heard any rumors about me?" 

"No, because I usually shut out with music and nobody talks to me. Why, what did Alfred say this time?" 

"Oh," Candy scoffed. "I'm going to ask you my second question and then tell you about the rumors." She cleared her throat and coughed a little. "How would you like to trick or treating with me?" 

Maggie smiled and blushed a little. "I would love that, do you have a theme?" 

"No, but we could go as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, but we can do something random... so you have a chance to wear something Lolita~" Candy teased. 

Maggie hid her face in her hands. "No, I don't like it when people see me in Lolita!" She whined. "Only you can see that." 

The electric blonde blushed and snorted. "About those rumors...." 

Maggie looked up. "Yeah?"

"It was obviously not Alfred that brought them out, because... it seems very unlikely." She stretched her leg with a groan and continued. "The rumors are just about me wanting a date for Halloween. There's a possibility that Alfred has heard them already, but it's not him who started it." 

"Because he wants to take you out." Maggie replied. 

"Eyup!" Candy groaned. 

"Do you think you'll be able to come over after school?" Maggie asked, cleaning up and putting things in her backpack. 

"If I call my mom, yes," 

Maggie grinned and placed a peck on Candy's cheek. "I love you, see you later." 

"Bye bye, love,"

__________________________ 

It was October 30th. The last bell rang and teachers wished their students' safety. Candy took the bus home and went to her bedroom. She put her homework on the desk so she would remember to do it and grabbed put on her costume.The girls decided on winging it, and going as what they please. Candy was going as a waitress and Maggie was going as an arctic fox. 

A few hours passed, and it was time for the girls to do their thing. Chica was going with Candy until they met up with Maggie and Foxy. Bonnie and Bonbon were next on the list to pick up, then it was Freddy. Alfred was probably with some 'friends' from school, and nobody cared where he was in the first place. 

Foxy, being obsessed with the whole pirate shebang, went as a (majestic) pirate captain. Chica was a zombie and Bonnie was a mummy; they had an undead couple theme in mind. Bonbon was dressed up as.... well, Bonbon from My Little Pony. When they arrived at Freddy's house, his mother said that he's still getting ready, and Foxy went upstairs to help. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Foxy asked softly. 

"Yeah, I've been told I shouldn't go as a skeleton because I'm fat, but I don't give a fuck." Freddy said, doing his makeup. Foxy smiled at him and blushed a little. Freddy noticed that through the mirror. "See something you like?" 

"Yeah, that fine fat ass!" 

This time, Freddy blushed, but it's not like you could see it through his makeup. "Alright, I'm done. Let's go!" 

-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

After a few hours of running around separated from the group, Candy and Maggie decided it was time to go to one of their houses. It was nearly midnight and they didn't want to completely screw up their sleeping schedule. After trudging back to Maggie's house they walked upstairs and collapsed on the bed. 

"Thanks for letting me crash here with you." Candy groaned. 

"My mom doesn't freak out about me liking girls, she's got a gay son as well." Maggie said stripping off her costume as Candy watched. She put on come lacy panties and a cute pastel pink shirt.

Candy's face turned a bright red and politely asked for some pajamas. Maggie was a tall, thin stick while Candy was shorter and curvier with big breasts. Maggie wore slightly over-sized shirts for sleep, and Candy loved them. The electric blonde took off her costume and dressed up in the pajamas. 

"Wanna watch some movies on my laptop?" Maggie asked putting her pillowcase of Candy on the small couch she had in her room. 

"No thank you," Candy pinkened again. "Can we just kiss?" 

Maggie turned red, smiled and quietly obliged. She crawled atop Candy and pecked her lips against the other's. The other moaned into the kiss and felt heated. 

"I think we should stop...." Maggie pulled away. 

Candy whined a little but nodded. "I don't want to make you unconformable. Thanks for being brave for me darling." 

They looked at the clock. It was now a few minutes past midnight, and they seriously needed sleep if Fifi (Mangle's mother, Funtime Foxy) was going to make them breakfast. So with that, The lights were turned off and the girls huddled towards each other. 

"Goodnight, love," 

"Goodnight....."


End file.
